The Music of Hetalia Short Stories
by HLY66
Summary: This was a challenge I decided to do. Thanks to Englandaru for inspiring me! Based on The Keeper Sisters fanfic.


**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO TRY THIS OUT YOURSELF**

**1.** Put your music player (iPod, MP3, Windows Media Player, etc.) on "shuffle"

**2.** While the first song plays, write what comes to mind. When the song ends, STOP (You may finish the sentence you're on)

**3.** Repeat with the next song, until you've written ten stories or story fragments for ten songs

**I'm using Hetalia for this fanfic. Any of you inspired after reading this? Give it a go, you can use any anime or whatever you like to write about on FanFiction like One Piece or Naruto or Star Trek or NCIS and so on (those were just random examples).**

**These short stories are based on The Keeper Sisters fanfic which means I will have the same OC's and the same pairings. ****Plus I don't own Hetalia**

**Song 1 – John Reuben – Focus**

There was a strange like world, similar to Wonderland but it was filled with giant flowers. Alicia ran down the golden path just like the Yellow Brick Road. She ran through tall grass, a trail of petals and dandelion 'wishes' flew behind her. She looked around wondering how she got here in the first place, was it a dream? From the corner of her eye, she saw Italy waving to her. As fast as she can, she sprinted towards him; he was next to a long wooden bridge above a huge drop. As she approached, she pulled him towards her and kissed him lightly on the lips and then…. The dream faded.

**Song 2 – Green Day - Scattered**

America paced into the room with pride. Once again, he arrived late to the usual meetings. As he blabs on, Britain began to daydream. He imagined that he was playing his electric guitar in a band he didn't know. The drummer's identity, hidden in a mask and the bass player was heavily made up. He gazed at the singer, he resembled America from the back but he had the voice of Billie Joe Armstrong, he also discovered that the bass player had the similar backing vocals to Mike Dirnt.

**Song 3 – Green Day – 21 Guns**

The flashbacks of Britain and the young America kept appearing in his head. Britain was armed and ready but worried at the same time. He trekked through the muddy field with his small army, he wanted to run away but his feet wouldn't let him pivot in a circle. He wanted to bring his white flag with him and surrender idiotically like Italy did. Meanwhile, America waited patiently for his opponent, he wanted his independent life and Britain, his 'former' big brother, was going to accept. He still had the memories of cleaning the stupid storage room. Britain finally arrived. The two nations stood far from each other face to face. "I want my independent life whether you like it or not," shouted the American. Britain grew angry realizing that his army ran away, he ran like the wind, his gun at the ready…. "I won't let you," he yelled. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped in his tracks until he was close to America; he gripped the gun and threw it into the mud, throwing his arms up into the sky, surrendering.

**Song 4 – Green Day – She's a Rebel**

The triplets were at it again, winding up the timid Alicia. Kerry's behaviour had changed over the days; she was beginning to act a lot like America. Everyone couldn't believe that there seemed to be a "second America". They were soon to be married and they were excited by the news that Kerry was pregnant with the couple's first child. Britain imagined that the child would look a lot like America when he was young, Alicia had to agree.

**Song 5 – Green Day – Dry Ice**

Britain couldn't believe he had a great friend like Alicia, he had a feeling that she was like a sister to him. She admitted that she wished that he was her brother and never had sisters. She still wished that the triplets didn't exist, she knew that the moment that she got home, she will be begging Mum and Dad to adopt Britain as their son. The two liked the fact that they had a lot in common and had looked out for each other when the other was upset. Britain had a stupid dream that Alicia had become his girlfriend and that they married but he was still heartbroken when Kerry rejected him and had been forced to attend the wedding as the Best Man. Back in good old England, he found Carrie Oakley, the girl he had searched for years.

**Song 6 – Scooter – How Much Is the Fish**

Germany's headache got worse; he could hear the sound of cowbells and a voice saying "The chase is better than the catch." He woke up realizing that the headache was all make believe. He saw an awful sight. France dressed in Irish yodelling clothes playing his accordion whilst Finland did his River Dance. China was acting the DJ with his glowing glasses. Italy and Alicia were seen jumping up and down like the dancers at a night club. Japan also danced to Caramelldansen. Germany was so hypnotized to the music that he ended up singing the tune of the song; he then realized that the army of Italians he tried to train were singing it too. He yelled and dipped his head in the cold salt water.

**Song 7 – Green Day – Going to Pasalacqua (Awesome As F***)**

Italy and Alicia decided to do a dancing act for this random talent show that the triplets organized. They thought this song best suited their relationship. The dance moves were similar to the types you would get from Vocaloid MMD videos on the internet. They held each other's hands and spun round in circles like Jack and Rose on Titanic. They shook their heads at the bridge and hopped sideways pointing their hands at each other. When it got to the guitar solo, it suddenly turned into a fast ballroom dance. The audience who thought that the whole thing was ridiculous found out that they were being tricked into thinking that the couple were going to be awful. The triplets who were judging whispered to each other discussing the scores. Kerry showed an eight, Madison nine and Charlotte nine and a half.

**Song 8 – Radiohead - Creep**

Britain was kicked out of his room tonight; all he had with him was an old blanket. He found a tree next to the house and sat there wondering what had happened; did America and Kerry get the rooms mixed up? Yep, they were in there all right, sleeping on _his_ bed. He wiped his face, smearing fresh tears. If he was out here for long, he'd be growing a beard or a disgusting goatee like France's. Alicia appeared out of nowhere, she had heard his wailing. She sat with him giving him a hug to warm him up. She ran off and came back five minutes later with a hot chocolate. Alicia thought it was best to keep him company tonight.

**Song 9 – Green Day – No Pride**

Canada and Madison decided that on their first date, they'll go roller-skating around the promenade of the seafront. Canada used to be useless at it but had finally picked up the confidence after experiencing a dream he once had. Madison held onto his hand for dear life as they skated down the endless path. At last, they got to a dead end. They took off their skates and put their normal shoes on and they ran along the beach hand in hand.

**Song 10 – AFI – Miss Murder**

Alicia, the Allied Forces' spy, sneaked around the bushes eavesdropping on the Axis Team's combat training. Germany was giving them their usual quiz on what to do in battle. She was anxious about getting as close as possible, she felt embarrassed when Italy was nearby. She had to admit, the guy was cute but he sounded like the annoying type of person. Meanwhile, back at the house, Britain was practising his guitar and America forced him to play this song. He dreaded the moment when he got to the short screamo part. He couldn't stand that but it was natural for rock bands. Britain finally pushed him off the small platform and looked down at him in disgust and felt humiliated.

**That's my challenge for you. To me, it was a bit difficult because it was like writing a story before a bomb goes off.**

**Please Rate and Review this fanfic!**


End file.
